


Closure

by LuckyDiceKirby



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e13 Exit Wounds, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDiceKirby/pseuds/LuckyDiceKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's been having a pretty shitty two weeks, and this is so not what he needs right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to 2.13. Written for the body-swap challenge at [](http://drwholand.livejournal.com/profile)[**drwholand**](http://drwholand.livejournal.com/). And won first place :D

After Ianto finishes the final log-out for Tosh and Owen, after Tosh's video plays, he shuts down the computer and goes home. A lot of the equipment has taken a beating, presumably from Gray, but he can deal with that tomorrow. Or next week. Anytime that isn't now.

-

It's been two weeks. Ianto is checking that all their security systems are still intact, when a chat window pops up in the bottom of his screen. Jack and Tosh are the only people who use-- used-- the chat. Owen had thought it was stupid and would just yell until you heard him, and Gwen would just go and find you. So Ianto assumes it's Jack, figures it's probably something like 'Coffee?', or maybe some pithy comment. Maybe something amusing.

It's not amusing, actually. Ianto is almost relieved.

TWMainframe_ You going to fix that workstation anytime soon? The loose wires itch like hell.

Ianto takes a good moment to stare. The Mainframe is for _maintenance._

TWMainframe_ Well?

Ianto gets up, steps carefully away from his computer, and goes to find Jack.

He finds him in is office, staring despondently on some paperwork that probably needed to be done last month. At least there aren't any other emergencies at the moment.

"Jack," Ianto says evenly, "I think the Torchwood Mainframe is alive."

Jack blinks at him, jerked out of his reverie. "Um," he says, "Is this a problem?"

Ianto rolls his eyes. "Our computer system talked to me," he says. "I do think this is a problem, yes."

"It talked to you? With a voice?"

"No, on the system chat. It popped up and started complaining about the broken workstation. Said that it itched or something."

Jack pulls up a chat window on his computer. "Well," he says jovially, "might as well see what it has to say, before it starts its hostile takeover of the world."

Ianto really hates this. Hates the pretending-everything-is-alright game, hates having to act like he actually wants to make jokes or wants to laugh at other people's, hates having to go on like everything is just fine, because it's _not_. But Jack and Gwen seem like they're okay at it, and he's not sure how to say that he'd really rather just be somber for a while, if that's okay.

He watches Jack's computer screen.

CJH_ Hello?

TWMainframe_ Don't think I can't hear you. These computers have got microphones, you know. At least try to pretend you don't think I'm some evil alien threat.

"See?" Ianto says.

Jack scratches the back of his head. "This hasn't happened before," he says. "The Mainframe's always been a bit… sentient, but not like this."

"The Mainframe has always been 'a bit' sentient, and nobody though to tell me?" Ianto asks.

"It wasn't _this_ sentient. Just kind of there. It's alien technology, we picked it up in the 50's. And it was never conscious like this. It definitely never complained. I would have gotten rid of it," Jack says, giving his computer screen a pointed glare.

TWMainframe_ Can see you, too. Do I even want to know why your computer has a webcam, Harkness?

"Skype calls with UNIT. Very professional," Jack says blithely. "Now. Who am I talking to, exactly?"

TWMainframe_ God, you two are thick. What, did you forget about me? It's only been two weeks.

Ianto chokes. "Owen?" he asks, tentatively. Jack drops the hand he had raised to type something and openly stares at the screen.

TWMainframe_ The one and only. So how about that workstation? I'm not kidding about that, it's bloody irritating. Get Tosh on it, she'll have it fixed up faster than either of you.

Ianto has to grab the edge of the table to keep his balance. "You're in the goddamn computer," he says, his knuckles turning white. "How can you not--"

"Ianto," Jack says, laying a hand on his shoulder. Ianto didn't realize that he's started crying, and he slides down to sit on the floor. He really can't do this right now.

-

Jack sends Ianto home to his flat, and he calls Gwen and tells her to check on him. Then he goes down to the control room to see what exactly is going on in the Mainframe.

The computer screen is blinking a message at him.

TWMainframe_ She didn't tell me. I was on the bloody phone with her, she didn't say a word.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asks, weary. "This is the second time you've been brought back to life."

TWMainframe_ Not much of a life, really. I don't know what the hell I'm doing here. I couldn't even look up the deceased files. It took me this long to figure out how to use this stupid chat.

"I think the Mainframe is rigged up to catch people's thoughts. Consciousness. To save them. It's not permanent. It wouldn't even have worked if you weren't…"

TWMainframe_ Yeah, yeah. The pros of being a zombie.

"You're just a data ghost, Owen. Longer than most, but in a few days, you'll be gone."

TWMainframe_ Bloody uplifting, that.

"Pull up Tosh's file. There's a video I think you should see. Figuring out how should keep you busy." He turns to go. "Don't pop up again, okay?"

If Owen has anything to say about that, Jack doesn't see it. He's already said goodbye to Owen twice, and he's not going to do it again.

-

Jack makes Ianto coffee in the morning. Ianto looks like he's trying to be touched by the gesture, except Jack makes rubbish coffee. It's laced with retcon, which probably doesn't improve the taste much, but he drinks it anyway.


End file.
